


My Cute, Little Prince

by BoydTheReaver



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Chastity Device, Collars, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominant!Yukiko, F/F, Face Slapping, Femdom, Femsub, Flogging, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gags, Humor, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, Making Out, Manhandling, Masochism, Mistress, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shoes, Size Difference, Slapping, Smut, Strap-Ons, Submissive!Chie, THIS GOT WAY OUTTA HAND, Vibrators, Whipping, cuz thats how i roll, written by a virgin god bless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: There isn't a single dull moment in Yukiko and Chie's sexual escapades.





	My Cute, Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated any of my long stories in a bit, so maybe this'll placate you YukiChie fans until then!
> 
> Basically, I had worked out a smut roleplay with a former friend, but we've had a spectacular fallout pretty much a week ago, so I see no issue in posting this. The details are my own business and I would want to keep my friend's identity quiet, so I still hope you all enjoy this story!

While their romantic relationship is hardly a few months old, Yukiko and Chie's romantic escapades was nonetheless an incredibly loving and tender affair. It probably helped a ton that Yukiko and Chie were inseparable friends before that point, so when Chie admitted she had a major crush on Yukiko after her rescue from the TV World, Yukiko happily reciprocated - she always loved her tomboy friend, and before long, the entire IT was in support of the two teen's romantic relationship, and anyone who dissed them for their bisexuality got a fist to the face courtesy of their new member, Kanji.

Of course, while Yukiko and Chie _are_ a loving couple, their relationship could be a bit... _kinky._ Despite being very gregarious and energetic, Chie was extremely shy when presented with either romantic or sexual matters, so her much-more confident partner Yukiko had to wear the pants when having a little fun. Not that either sides had objections: Yukiko had a bit of a sadistic streak she definitely doesn't mind indulging, while Chie's a lot more masochistic than she lets on. Regardless, one thing's for certain: both 16-year old adolescents were definitely fucking like rabbits each night.

But that's beside the point.

Yukiko relaxed in her own compartments of the Amagi Inn with a smile all over her face. As she twisted those red stilettos she bought from the Shadow's loot drops, she happily read her yuri manga. Seeing the cute teenage girls get so touchy-feely in the manga definitely made Yukiko laugh, as that was _exactly_ what she did with Chie... albeit with more rope and leather than anything else. It would be then Yukiko's ears perked to light whimpers and mewls, preceded by clumsy footwork on top of it. Yukiko put her manga to the wayside as she heard a high-pitch, whimpering voice.

"M-Mistress... y-you promised you'd take it off today..."

Yukiko grinned even more cheekily as the door creaked open, and out came Chie: she was completely naked and beet-red with tears pricking at her eyes, and it wasn't impossible to see why: her flat chest was fully exposed, but the thing that truly made things interesting was the steel chastity belt locked on her groinal region - all with two vibrating dildos set to low inserted in both holes, hidden behind the belt. Regardless, Chie looked at Yukiko pleadingly, desperate for some kind - _any_ kind - of stimulation, something she's been deprived off for a whole week.

Like most healthy teenagers, the girls weren't able to keep their paws off of each other- which made Chie's particular predicament all the more frustrating for her. Even on the evenings she couldn't spend with her beautiful girlfriend, the athletic girl had no short supply of teasing images sent from Yukiko to help her enjoy her night. But because of the belt's agonizingly low vibrations, Chie had been helpless for an entire week, pent up and desperate but without any sort of release. It had been a constant in the back of her mind, never letting her relax. She'd be surprised if she could remember anything at all from class this week, honestly.

Of course, that was just the way Yukiko liked it. The black-haired girl gave a faint chuckle (much more regal than her usual laughing fits), pale hand coming up to cover her soft lips as she looked over her whimpering girlfriend. Bringing her hand back down to slip a bookmark in between the pages of her book, Yukiko stood, drifting slowly towards her pet and running one elegant hand over the other girl's jawline, the other resting on Chie's hip, fingers brushing the cold metal of the belt. "I did promise that, didn't I? But... Mm, you really shouldn't expect me to just cater to you all the time. I believe you have to work for it first."

With that, Yukiko brought her hand down from Chie's chin to twist one of her nipples, prompting a stuttered gasp from the submissive girl. "A-Ah, Mistress..." Chie squirmed helplessly under Yukiko's ministrations, desperate for more contact she was unable to have.

Yukiko found no shortage of entertainment from having Chie belong to _her._ As it stood, in this room, this private corridor of intimacy and lust locked away from the world, Chie was _owned_ by Yukiko. Every bit of her body, from her flat chest, to that cute, small ass of hers... Yukiko owned every bit of it. The fact that she gave a particularly sadistic tweak that make Chie cry out, blubbering tears lightly, only made Yukiko further adventurous. Indeed, the black-haired teen licked her chops together, at this rate her entire hand twisting at her left breast - and Chie was whimpering and squealing throughout every moment."

"Look at you... begging for more punishment like a doll." Yukiko's voice was soft yet commanding. "You really are shameless, aren't you? You really want to be toyed with like the disgrace you are, hmm? Well, if that's the case..."

Yukiko finally let go of Chie, the tomboy's left breast a bright red from the vice grip Yukiko had on it. Regardless, Yukiko laid back on the bed, her legs crossed together as she extended her right foot outwards, the red heels wiggling temptingly in front of the tomboy.

"Lick," Yukiko smiled softly, giving a teasing wink all the while. "And _maybe_ I'll let you off."

Chie squirmed from the lack of contact when the black-haired girl pulled away- the twist had been painful, but given the type of girl she’d discovered herself to be since she and Yukiko had started… _experimenting_ together, pain wasn’t necessarily  she shied away from, and even if that had been the case, any sort of touch was a blessing in her current situation.

The tomboy’s face reddened to a shade not dissimilar to the heels being dangled in front of her as she realized what her mistress expected of her, but as the vibrations continued through her body at an agonizingly slow pace, Chie realized her only option was to obey. Getting slowly to her knees, the brunette moved forwards, cheeks burning, as she gave a tentative lick to the tip of Yukiko's heels. The black-haired girl giggled, gently pushing her foot forwards. "You'll never get what you want at that rate. Or shall I keep you pent up a day more?"

The teasing threat certainly seemed to panic Chie, who made a whimpering sound before running her tongue along the soles, face flinching as the rough texture brushed her tongue.

Yukiko gave a small, devious smile as Chie nervously entered the stiletto into her mouth, giving a rather regal giggle unlike her usual laughing fits. "Oh dear... look at you. Chie Satonaka, obeying to _every whim_ of mine. Don't you feel the slightest bit of shame? How does it feel to beg and grovel for the right to come? My, it must be such an interesting existence if you're truly this meek..."

It would be around that moment that Yukiko finally relinquished, drawing the heels away from her pet. Chie whimpered pitifully, squirming gently at she pleadingly glanced at Yukiko.

"P-Please... M-Mistress, I..." Chie, at this rate, actively began tearing up. "P-Please _fuck_ me... _please...!"_

Yukiko gave a light laugh, shaking her head in utter amusement. "My, so needy, are you? Welllllll... if you truly wish to be fornicated like a dog... I'll be more than happy to grant your desire, if you wish...~"

Yukiko leaned down to Chie's face, cupping the submissive teen’s cheeks in her hands and drawing her pet into a deep kiss. Chie gasped as she felt a tongue roll around in her mouth, but before long, she soon melted into her Mistress' dominant tongue.

* * *

For some time, Chie's never really thought about the prospect of being tied up and _enjoying_ it. One could imagine her mild panic when Yukiko suggested to her being tied up in such a... _risqué_ fashion, but to no shortage of the martial artist's surprise, she not only loved it, but actively craved more pain and pleasure. Yukiko loves to joke that Chie's kind of a slut, but never in public: their relationship was still extremely loving and tender, and it was no different in the bedroom. They always had means of making sure their sexual escapades were safe, sane and _especially_ consensual. Though Yukiko constantly texted Chie for pictures of her in her belt, the submissive teen always had a key on standby for when Chie had an emergency of some kind.

Speaking of which, that was _exactly_ what was still on her, the vibrating dildos still in both of her holes. Chie wailed audibly in frustration, though it wasn't as if she could've vocalized herself all that much: she was still silenced with a wiffle ballgag with a red ball and black straps forming a harness around her head, and to top it all off, she has a black, rough, leather collar with a tag spelling the kanji for Chie's name on it. Things were only further exacerbated by the position she _was_ in - her arms were tied above her head, and her legs were spread as far as part as possible to prevent any form of pleasure to be had in rubbing her thighs together, even though the chastity belt rendered that a moot point. Really, what Yukiko called a "reverse-Y" tie was more of the "my-Mistress-tying-me-so-I'm-still-ridiculously-pent-up" tie.

In any case, Chie was tied, gagged, naked and still had that blasted belt and vibrators inside of her. She would honestly find it amusing if she wasn't so pent up that she was sniffing her own tears.

Yukiko was just as naked as Chie was at this moment, with the main difference being that the inn maiden was far more curvaceous and bustier than her boyish girlfriend could ever hope to be, a fact Yukiko scarcely left unexploited when it came to teasing her pet’s flatness. In any case, she took a moment to step back and admire her handiwork, smiling contentedly as she watched her pet squirm helplessly. It had taken a while for her to really master the ropes (while practicing on her own at the start to see what would be tight without chafing, the inn maiden had accidentally tied herself into inescapable positions more than once. Good thing Yosuke was understanding enough to come over and help her free herself, even if he did tease her mercilessly for it later), but all the practice had paid off when she watched Chie's small chest heave with exhausted breaths.

Moving briefly to the side, Yukiko opened one of the drawers she usually kept under lock and key to choose something from inside. Her hands danced over a variety of implements before settling on a pink, leather flog. Yes, this would serve her purposes just fine. Turning back to Chie, the inn maiden smiled as she watched her pets' eyes widen at the sight of the flog. Approaching her, she ran her hand up the brunette's waist, settling on one of her breasts. "You know, it's such a shame. A good-looking girl with a chest like this? It's wasteful, frankly. But at the very least, I can put a little _color_ into them."

Stepping back, Yukiko didn't waste a second of bringing her arm back and hitting Chie across the chest with her flog, the brunette squealing and jerking back, though she was unable to go far given her bindings. A shiver of pleasure ran through the black-haired girl's body as she watched pink lines begin to form across Chie's breasts where she'd been struck.

Chie bit into the wiffle ball hard and gave a loud whine of pain and pleasure, recoiling from the sting of the flogger gracing her chest. Yukiko smirked a bit and giggled; there was scarcely much more she enjoyed than utterly _dominating_ her girlfriend like this.

"Oh dear... you _enjoyed_ that, didn't you?" Yukiko smirked. "Well, in _that_ case... _maybe_ if you're a good girl and take your present with grace, I'll _consider_ taking off that belt of yours.~"

Yukiko scarcely wasted any more time. Immediately letting the flogger grace her chest a few times more, Chie wailed loudly as pain shot through her body, but she felt herself moaning with it, drooling like crazy as she felt endorphins surge through her. Not even the routine smacks to her small ass from the flogger were enough to snap her out of it, but she _did_ give a short little squeal once the pink whip slapped into her rear, followed by a few more smacks.

Yukiko didn't give the impression of a sadist at first glance, but... Well, they do say that the ideal Japanese woman is silk hiding steel. Though to be honest, Chie would vouch that this particular girl was more silk hiding leather. She certainly played the part well, an elegant chuckle escaping her lips as she watched her pet squeal and writhe with each hit from the flog. Yukiko gave her another smack on the rear for good measure, the choked cry from Chie's gagged mouth music to her ears. Briefly setting the flog aside, the black-haired girl approached the tomboy from behind, resting her hands on the brunette's hips while whispering into her ear from behind.

"My, my. It takes a special type of girl to get aroused from being hit. Aren't you ashamed, _Chie-chan?_ " The honorific, one that would usually be dropped due to the familiarity between the girls, had an air of superiority behind it, and Chie whimpered as the inn maiden's hot breath brushed by her ear. "I wonder what everyone else would say if they saw you like this? Bound up, flogged, and begging your mistress to be allowed to cum~ But perhaps a slut like you would like that?" She brought one hand down to cup Chie's ass, giving it a squeeze as the brunette gasped as the tender flesh was handled so roughly.

Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Chie whimpered loudly, squealing as she felt Yukiko manhandle her. Between the searing pain of the whip and all the verbal humiliation from her girlfriend - her _Mistress_ \- Chie finally broke down quietly. She sobbed softly as feelings of arousal, desire and shame flooded her senses, and before long, tears were streaking down her cheeks. Yukiko looked on to the crying tomboy with a twinge of amusement and a pinch of sadistic glee, eagerly grinning towards her captive pet.

"Aww, aren't _you_ adorable when you cry like that?" Yukiko whispered, her hot breath enticing the crying tomboy as much as her words aroused. "Do you want to come? You've been a good little pet anyway... I _could_ remove that belt of yours, if you feel like you deserved it.~"

Between the squeezing and rough manhandling of her ass and the teasing circling amidst Chie's inner thigh, the poor tomboy made an unintelligible sound of anguish and pleading, desperately whimpering for _any_ kind of sensation.

Now _that_ was the sound Yukiko had been hoping to hear. Leaning in to press a kiss to Chie's neck just above the collar, she drew more pleasing noises from the bound girl by sucking gently on the skin- leaving a hickey, leaving proof of her ownership, would be a pleasant reminder for another time. Pulling back, Yukiko moved back to her drawer to remove the item Chie had been desperate for- the key to the belt. The brunette's eyes widened, muffling a moan as she realized she was about to be freed from the device that had been tormenting her all week.

"Now, as I take this off..." Yukiko smiled deviously, bending down to slide the key into the lock, "I hope you know to be on your best behavior. I am doing you a favor, after all." Unlocking the device, the brunette squealed wildly as it was pulled out along with both of the vibrators, leaving her dripping pussy fully exposed. The inn maiden giggled as she finished placing the belt and vibrators to the side. "My, you're soaking wet. What a depraved girl you are." Running her hands up Chie's legs, Yukiko gave a small chuckle as she slowly moved in, running her tongue over her pet's clitoris and causing a cacophony of moaning from above, the tomboy almost crying in relief as she started to receive the stimulation she wanted all week.

Chie's back arched as she felt a tongue slide over her clitoris and gently slide into her labia, the tomboy squealing loudly as she felt her entire existence throb with pure arousal and desire. Tears quickly began to build once more, and she was so caught up in her own clitoris being gently suckled that she almost forgot of the hickey marked on her collarbone - that she was a bitch. _Yukiko's_ bitch, to be used, fucked and toyed with whenever she pleased.

"P-Pfhuh... Phleaf...! _PHLEAFFGH...!"_ Tears streaked down Chie's face as she felt a blush creep all over her face, her nearly-unintelligible garbles giving a clear indicator of her desire to not just orgasm, but something that, deep down, filled Yukiko with a much more visceral feeling than anything else.

Chie was pleading. She was _begging._

Running her tongue inside of her pet, Yukiko's own body was heating up from both the powerful scent of arousal her pet bore after a week in that state as well as the sobbing moans from above her. Continuing to lick Chie's most sensitive areas, Yukiko continued until she was certain her pet couldn't take it any longer... at which point she stopped, pulling away. Chie nearly screamed in agony, so close to being able to come yet stopped just before she could. Sobs were wracking her body, the overstimulation taking its' toll. Yukiko, delighting in the humiliation the tomboy was experiencing, stood up to cup her face.

"Oh, darling... You didn't think it would be that easy, did you? A whore like you should know that the desires of her mistress come first- and I want to see you _broken._ " Placing a kiss on Chie's cheek, an act of misplaced tenderness as the brunette sobbed hysterically, Yukiko stepped back to her drawer to bring out her final item- the strap-on she'd been saving just for this point of the night. Pulling it out, she allowed Chie to get a good look at the silicone phallus, relishing in the girl's gasp and broken moans while she started to put it on.

After being kept so on edge for so long, Chie was completely _thankful_ she finally got to get her release. Giving a happy whine as she saw Yukiko gently slide the phallus onto her naked form, she wailed loudly as she eagerly twisted at her bonds. "Hnnngh... _mmmng...!"_

Yukiko smirked gently upon seeing how _desperate_ her little toy was. "Oh? You like what you see? Well, there's more from where _that_ came from...~"

The inn maiden didn't really waste much time from that point onwards. Grabbing a jar of lubricant that she quickly unscrewed to slather her silicone phallus in the gelatinous substance, Yukiko didn't really bother with prepping Chie - given the fact that she had a vibrating dildo accommodate her ass for an entire _week_ (barring obvious instances where Chie needed to use the restroom), she was already gaping, if just a little bit: Yukiko ended up settling for splashing a bit of the lubricant on her anus to suffice.

Eagerly, Yukiko teasingly walked forwards and gripped Chie's hips with her hands. Yukiko gave a devilish smile as she craned over to Chie's ear, her saying something that made the whimpering, crying girl shudder even _more._

"Just remember one thing," Yukiko huskily whispered. "You're _my_ bitch, and I can use you whenever I please. _Remember_ that.~"

Yukiko didn't waste much time afterwards. She immediately slid her strap-on into Chie and began plowing from that point onwards, determined to get the most out the crying tomboy.

As soon as the strap-on entered her, Chie almost _screamed_ as the wave of pleasure hit her body. Tears were rolling from her cheeks to the floor, dampening the hardwood along with the juices dripping from her pussy. Choked gasps from behind her gag turned into strangled sobs of pleasure and pain, both managing to make her body heat up even further. Her toes curled, legs shuddering, her entire body feeling like it was ready to give in.

Leaning in after she'd gotten a harsh rhythm settled, Yukiko begin whispering to Chie again, her own breath beginning to pick up from the stimulation of the straps rubbing against her. "Look at yourself. You're a disgrace, bowing down and begging for pain. And you always come crawling back for more, don't you?" Picking up the pace and feeling Chie's body heat begin to transfer to her, Yukiko continued on.

Each word sending more and more heat between her legs, Chie could feel herself getting closer and closer as more of her dignity slipped away. The involuntary noises she was making over her gag were getting louder and louder with each thrust. "Hnnng...! _HNNNNNNG!"_ Her eyes started crossing, her mind slipping entirely to pleasure, and with one final thrust from Yukiko, she saw _stars_.

Chie felt her entire world collapse around her when Yukiko made her final push inside her, hitting her perineum. She’s already spent the last couple of minutes being fucked wildly, and between the divine feeling of Yukiko’s silicone cock filling her up and all the misery being pent up in chastity caused her, Chie finally reached her limit; the plucky tomboy’s back arched as she _screamed_ into the ballgag harness, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she felt a messy orgasm shake through her entire system. Groaning loudly as she limply hung from her bonds, Yukiko finished as well; the dominant teen shuddered indignantly as she felt the rubbing the straps caused to finally cause her to orgasm, involuntary spasms as both she and her pet spattered the floor with their own fluids. Gently leaning on Chie’s sore, abused backside, Yukiko hastily undid the ballgag harness and immediately proceeded to tongue-wrestle with her toy, still gently probing her anus with the strap-on all the while.

“G-Ghhuhhhh...! Y-Yumfikoh...!” Chie happily whined as she melted into Yukiko’s lips, feeling the dominant teen’s tongue twist and push around Chie’s, the tomboy offering no resistance to her girlfriend’s aggressive tongue-wrestling. It would be moments like these, in the mother of juxtapositions, that made Chie feel so safe and _happy_ while in her bondage. Happily moaning as she melted into Yukiko’s lips, Chie fully embraced her role as the personal fucktoy of Mistress Yukiko, and deep down, beyond all the domination and dirty talk, this was a couple that loved each other dearly so, and nothing in the world would ever change that.

* * *

"Wow, Chie-senpai... you look _dead..."_

"Can't say I haven't heard that one before..." As Rise responded to Kanji's observation, Chie, indeed, was face-first on the desk, completely exhausted and sore for reasons she chose to plead the fifth on. Yukiko simply gave an assuring smile to the other Investigation Team members, who were gathered at the Junes Food Court to train, but Chie's exhaustion likely relegated the possibility to relaxation at the food court. "Oh, don't worry about her!" Yukiko gave a small smile. "She's just exhausted from... _training._ Yeah, that."

Chie muttered something incomprehensible with her head down. Yosuke, in the background, snickered a bit.

"Well, I can't imagine _why_ she'd be so exhausted from training..." Yosuke joked, before being lightly tapped by Rise in protest. "Aw, c'mon, Rise-chan, it was just a joke!"

"C'mon, give the girl a break, Yosuke-kun!" Rise pouted with her male friend. "Besides, that purple splotch on Chie's neck looks awful! _You_ certainly slack off on training!"

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Then the party collectively looked at the exhausted splotch. Then the hickey. Then Yukiko. Then the hickey. Then Chie. Then Yukiko. Then the hickey. Then Yukiko. And then Chie again. And _that's_ where everyone managed to put two and two together.

"Dude..." Yosuke muttered under his breath, feeling something rising in him. "You... you actually..."

Silence occurred once more, which was quickly interrupted by Kanji and Yosuke promptly collapsing on the floor, laughing hysterically.

 _"OH, MY GOD?!"_ Rise immediately turned beet red, finally understanding the intent of Yosuke' words, who had the biggest, shit-eating grin on his face. Naoto, meanwhile, completely buried herself in her hat trying to be invisible, wherein Minoru - while the most stoic of the group, obviously - had a small smile on his face that screamed "I'm-going-to-blackmail-you-for-meat-udon-later-Yukiko".

"Huh? Why is everyone laughing?" Teddie blinked innocently. "I don't get it."

 _Oh, Teddie, never stop being an innocent philanderer._ Yukiko felt ready to die as she buried her head into her hands, her cheeks just as red as her blazer. Chie's reaction isn't as obvious given how she collapsed right back down after craning her neck, but the inn maiden could definitely fathom a guess based on the wide eyes and red cheeks that she was just as mortified. It would be around this time, this cold, September day, that Yukiko immediately regretted not tending to her aftercare better.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, wow. This was lewd. I approve.
> 
> ;)


End file.
